


RT Deal

by Yrko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrko/pseuds/Yrko
Summary: Yoshiko planned to have her Elite Little Demon Riri guest on her next datenshi stream, but in order to do that, she must meet certain conditions.





	1. Is it a deal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zooki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooki/gifts).



> I got this idea from Zooki's silly little RT deal.

Riko was on the verge of crying. It was too much for her to take. She can't go on but she must see it through to the very end. She already planned on finishing this chapter before the next chapter of the fallen angel yuri manga is released. She was about to flip the page when her phone buzzed. She just received a direct message from a self-proclaimed fallen angel.

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** Riri! Riri!

 **Riko S:** What, Yocchan?

 **Riko S:** And what's with that name?

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** just spreading Yoha!Top Awareness to my Little Demons!

 **Riko S:** I thought a certain poll, that your Little Demons initiated, already established the opposite?

_A poll which I anonymously participated in._

**Yoha!TopsOfficial:** i want a recount! anyway i have a questipn for you!

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** *question

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** how many RTs do i need for you to guest on my next stream?

Riko already learned to expect the unexpected whenever Yoshiko has a random question for her. She already knew that the datenshi can be spontaneous at times but that new question somehow caught her off guard.

"I certainly have no plans on becoming a guest on any of her streams but there's no harm in humoring her", Riko giggled to herself as she typed her conditions. Playing along with Yoshiko's antics can be quite exciting. The younger girl's typo also proved how excited the other girl was with her new brilliant scheme.

There's a slight chance of Yoshiko succeeding but with the right time limit, Riko was sure she has set her up to fail.

"Aaaand... Send."

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** hmmm... that's quite a tall order, my little demon

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** BUT NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR THE GREAT YOHANE!

 **Riko S:** One more thing, Yocchan...

 **Riko S:** You get a punishment if you fail.

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** adding extra spice to this challenge? As expected of my Elite Little Demon! Yohane accepts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll 1: How many retweets does Yocchan need to get?
> 
> Poll 2: How many days does Yocchan get to reach her goal?
> 
> Poll closed


	2. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko has set her conditions and now day one begins.

**Riko S:** Here are the conditions, Yocchan  
-6666 retweets  
-7 Days  
-Start at midnight  
-Message me when you're done before the deadline

Yoshiko reread the conditions. "I guess it's easier to keep track of the days if I start at midnight", Yoshiko said to herself as she checked the time on her phone.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

With unwavering determination, Yoshiko started typing 5 minutes to midnight.

_Come forth, my little demons! I have invited an Elite Little Demon to grace us with her presence! However, in order for this high rank little demon to accept my invitation, we must meet certain conditions first. These conditions are found on the screenshot below. LITTLE DEMONS, UNITE!_

"And...tweet! Kuku... 6 retweets already within 10 seconds! I'll definitely be done in no time!"

* * *

Yoshiko glared intensely at her phone. It has been an hour since she tweeted the RT deal and it only got 229 retweets. Well, that's to be expected since most of her little demons are probably in deep slumber already.

The fallen angel tossed her phone to her bed and went outside to her balcony to get some fresh air. The stars sparkled brightly in the night sky but the image of Riko on her mind sparkled brighter than a billion stars combined. She smiled at the stars as she silently thanked them for bringing her and Riko closer through Laelaps.

Yoshiko never expected Riko to play along with her RT deal scheme. But come to think of it, Riri has been doing fallen angel stuff with her ever since they bonded (fought) over Laelaps. The RT idea came to her on a whim but now she was determined to do whatever it takes to get 6666 retweets within 7 days. It would have been easy without the extra 6 though.

"I need everything to go according to plan", Yoshiko said to herself as she walked back inside her room. 

"I need backup!"

Yoshiko dashed over to her bed, grabbed her phone, and checked her progress. Her tweet now has 251 retweets but she expected more. Some people offered her rtxrt but the great Yohane does not want to spam non-datenshi related stuff. It was time to get the rest of Aqours involved; starting with the sneaky one.

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** Mari I need you and your followers to rt this!

 **Shiny Ohara:** lul what's with that name?

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** don't mind that it's for awareness

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** are you gonna help me or not?

 **Shiny Ohara:** what's in it for Riko if you fail?

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** i get a punishment.

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** still don't know what it is tho

 **Shiny Ohara:** hmm... Then maybe I should support Rikocchi instead!

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** but don't you want to see Riri in my stream doing rituals?

 **Shiny Ohara** and **UranohoshiOfficial** retweeted your Tweet.

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** what?? But Dia has access to the school's official Twitter account! I'm sure she'll undo it before the students and alumni see it

 **Shiny Ohara:** don't worry~ I changed both email and twitter passwords~

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** thank you for your sacrifice  
m(_ _;)m

 **Shiny Ohara:** you made sound like Dia's going to murder me

 **Shiny Ohara:** relax~ I can handle her. Just focus on getting those rt.

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** i got this! thanks again Mari!

 **Shiny Ohara:** no problem~ goodnight, Yoshiko

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** IT'S YOHANE!

 **Yoha!TopsOfficial:** good night Mari

Yoshiko stared at the 253 retweets below her tweet. So that's 6,413 retweets to go. Mari was as popular and influential as the great Yohane herself. Her memes usually got around 1 thousand likes and retweets and if she can get at least 80 percent of the entire Uranohoshi student body and alumni to support her GOOD CAUSE then she might be able to reach at least 2 thousand retweets by the end of the day.

_Prepare yourself, Riri!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the late update. I intended to post the new chapter as soon as the polls closed but I got busy with school :(
> 
> Here's the next poll:  
> How many of the school's followers and Mari's followers will retweet Yocchan's post?*
> 
> *The choices are already the combined number of followers from both the Urahigh account and Mari's personal account that will RT the post.
> 
> Choices are:  
> \+ 2445  
> \+ 845  
> \+ 1845


	3. Ganbaruby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohane called for more backups. Ganbaruby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'll be back to my regular update soon.

Day 1 ended with Yoshiko's tweet garnering 2,698 retweets; which means 2,445 people supported her good cause after Mari retweeted it using both her personal account and the school's official account. Unfortunately, Dia found out about Mari's little stunt too early and started a group call at 9:54 to lecture everyone on the negative effects of using official accounts for personal gain and amusement. Of course the fallen angel tuned her out until an hour later when she heard Dia mentioned her name, asking if she made herself clear.

The retweets unfortunately slowed down again. “I guess it's to be expected on a boring Sunday morning”, Yoshiko sighed as she lazily skimmed over her timeline. There weren't anything interesting to see just silly otter mascots, piano recital videos, sandwiches around the world, Ayase Eli Fanclub Anniversary, Mari's meme, mika... Wait a minute! _**Kurosawa Dia** and **Aqours Official** retweeted_

 **PlsRTMyPin:** I THOUGHT WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE OFFICIAL ACCOUNTS FOR UNRELATED MATTERS??

 **PlsRTMyPin:** Why did you retweet the Ayase Eli Fanclub Anniversary using Aqours Official?

 **Kurosawa Dia:** First of all, your name makes you sound desperate, Yoshiko-san. Second of all, the Ayase Eli Fanclub Anniversary is Love Live related. It is Aqours' duty to update everyone on the events involving Love Live legends such as Ayase Eli-sama. Retweeting public service announcements like the Ayase Eli Fanclub Anniversary is neither for personal gain nor amusement, thus I classified it as an official Aqours related retweet. Lastly, don't forget to go to the student council room early tomorrow. I'm still not done lecturing you, Mari-san, and Chika-san on using official accounts irresponsibly. I'm sure you did not pay attention during the group call yesterday so it is best to talk to you three in person.

Yoshiko was about to protest, to say that Dia should have more faith in her, that she was paying attention but...

 **PlsRTMyPin:** why Chika too? And it's Yohane!

 **Kurosawa Dia:** Fine. Yohane-san, if you had not tune me out then you would have heard me when I banned Chika-san from using Aqours' official Twitter account for posting puns, and photographs of mikan and Shiitake.

 **PlsRTMyPin:** you revoked Chika's modship because of that? You're too powerful

 **Kurosawa Dia:** Modship is not a word. And as I was saying over and over, the Aqours account is for Aqours and Love Live related matters only.

 **PlsRTMyPin:** yes, yes. So is Ruby ready?

 **Kurosawa Dia:** Ruby is on her way to Numazu.

 **PlsRTMyPin:** Great! I guess I should be heading off then.

 **Kurosawa Dia:** Be mindful of the time. We have school tomorrow. You three should be home early.

 **PlsRTMyPin:** Thou shall not fret for I, the great Yohane, will make sure that my Little Demon is back in the Kurosawa lair by the time darkness hath taken over the twilight.

 **Kurosawa Dia:** Before dark.

 **PlsRTMyPin:** Fine. Before dark. Now I must be on my way!

 **Kurosawa Dia:** Alright. See you tomorrow, Yoshiko-san.

 **PlsRTMyPin:** It's Yohane! Also, please RT my pin.

 **Kurosawa Dia:** No.

Yoshiko was not looking forward to seeing Dia first thing tomorrow. Well, at least she was not alone; Mari and apparently Chika will be there with her. Mari probably holds the title of being the first and only school director to be sent to the student council room for misconduct. Fortunately, she's still the boss so she could just tell Dia, as the school director, to be easy on them. Yoshiko took a deep breath as she decided to focus her mind on her agenda that day with Ruby and Zuramaru instead of her inevitable doom.

The fallen angel promised to meet up with her little demons at the bus stop near her building. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. The bus from Uchiura will arrive in five minutes. If she'll ride her bike she can get to the bus stop in three minutes. Unfortunately, her Sunday's best was not suitable for bike riding. 

"Well, this is where that hundred meter dash in P.E. comes in handy. Mom, I'm leaving! I'm having lunch with my friends!"

"Yoshiko, wait! Riko-chan's mother just called. She invited us over to their house for lunch."

Okay, since when did they become family friends with the Sakurauchi? Well, it's fine as long as she won't end up becoming Riko's stepsister like the one in Riko's yuri manga. But would it really be bad if they become sisters? Should she start calling Riko Riri oneechan? Will they be living in the same house? Will they share the same bed? Will they start having breakfast together? And then-

"...lunch? Yoshiko?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm... Sorry, mom. As tempting as it sounds, I already made plans with Zuramaru and Ruby. I can't cancel on them at the last minute. I'll text Riri that can't make it."

"That's a surprise. Alright, some other time then."

“Bye, mom!”

Yoshiko wanted to grab every opportunity to earn brownie points from her future mother-in-law, but right now she has a different priority; a confession.

* * *

"This dessert tastes delicious, zura."

"You can taste mine too, Hanamaru-chan."

"Waaaa... Thank you Ruby-chan!"

"Zuramaru! Ruby! Focus!"

"I'm sorry Yoshiko-chan but Maru and Ruby want to fully indulge in the sweetness of these desserts since Yoshiko-chan is paying for them, zura."

"It's Yohane!"

Yoshiko rolled her eyes. Of course she'd arrive two minutes late and lost the bet. Why did she even suggest to have the Super Secret Meeting in this new Chinese restaurant anyway? Well, this fallen angel isn't losing anymore bets! The great Yohane will win the biggest deal of her immortal life.

"Okay little demons pay attention", Yoshiko said while leaning closer towards her little demons. "So, you both know that I'm doing an RT deal with Riri. I'm nowhere near my goal yet so I need your help!", Yoshiko announced while pointing at Ruby.

Ruby looked confused. All she needed to do was to retweet Yoshiko's pinned tweet, right? Then why was she feeling so much pressure? Maybe it was because Hanamaru doesn't have a twitter account?

"Yo- Yoshiko-chan?", asked Ruby. The fallen angel closed her eyes and just simply nodded. She then suddenly opened her eyes and slammed her left hand on the table while doing her datenshi pose with her right.

"Kukuku, I have a very special mission for you, little demon number four!"

"A- a special mission?"

"Yes, a very special mission. Ruby, I need you to retweet my pin with the cutest, most persuasive comment you could ever write."

"C- cutest? Persuasive?"

"That's right! You may not know this yourself but I believe that your convincing power is almost at par with mine!"

The shorter girl was silent. The entire room was silent. The only thing they could hear was a sipping sound coming from the other girl sitting beside Ruby. "I don't know about your convincing power but you sure know how to get everyone's attention, zura", said Hanamaru.

"Shut up Zuramaru! I have a different mission for you!" Yoshiko yelled, sounding a little indignant. She then turned her attention back to Ruby who seemed to be thinking hard.

The little redhead finally looked at Yoshiko with determined eyes. "Ruby will do it, Yoshiko-chan!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?

"Ganbaruby!"

"Excellent. That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

Yoshiko lazily threw herself on the couch and closed her eyes. The Super Secret Meeting was a success. Hanamaru agreed to make a Twitter account and retweet the RT deal as soon as she gets a lot of followers. The three first years then spent the rest of the afternoon looking for picture perfect spots for Hanamaru to post.

The _fallen_ fallen angel opened her eyes slightly and noticed that the room was dark. She hoped that Ruby got home before sundown or else Dia would include that on her list of offenses. She also noticed that she was the first one to arrive so she took out her phone to call her mom. Her heart suddenly started beating fast when she saw she got LINE messages from Riri.

 **Little Demon Riri~:** Hi Yocchan! How's your Super Secret Meeting?

 _lunch_with_the_moms.jpg_ **Little Demon Riri~:** Join us for lunch next time.

_please sticker_

**The Great Yohane:** The Super Secret Meeting was a success! If things go according to plan then I'll be halfway closer to my goal by the end of day 2!!

_kukuku sticker_

**The Great Yohane:** Yohane will no longer miss another luncheon with her Elite Little Demon's family.

 **The Great Yohane:** and maybe we can go here too?

_chinese_restaurant.jpg_

Yoshiko wondered if Riko changed her LINE name to Yocchan like what she did to hers. That would be nice if she did. She was about to put down her phone on the coffee table when she heard it beep; she wasn't expecting an instant reply.

 **Little Demon Riri~:** Wow! That looks lovely, Yocchan! And those China dresses look so cute~

_adorable sticker_

**The Great Yohane:** those dresses would look cuter on Riri!

_confident sticker_

**Little Demon Riri~:** Yocchan would definitely look great in those dresses too, especially the panda outfit!

_giddy sticker_

**Little Demon Riri~:** Also, you may have gotten your classmates' support but you will never convince mine.

_No way sticker_

Yoshiko started typing something about being powerful that Chika and You will switch allegiance but she deleted it and opted for something else instead.

 **The Great Yohane:** GANBARUBY!

 **Little Demon Riri~:** !!! Yocchan that's so cute! I want to see you do that in person! Why are you being adorable tonight?

_giddy sticker_  
_heart sticker_  
_adorable sticker_  
_please sticker_

**The Great Yohane:** stop spamming stickers!

 **The Great Yohane:** no I won't do that in person and no I wasn't being adorable!

 **Little Demon Riri~:** Please Yocchan? I'll bring you additional chocolate cake tomorrow. I'll even throw in some fresh strawberries.

_pretty please sticker_

**The Great Yohane:** what do you mean additional chocolate cake?

 **Little Demon Riri~:** I saved two slices of cake for you and asked your mom to give them to you.

_black_forest_cake.jpg_

**The Great Yohane:** whoa that looks like the goddess of all chocolate cakes!!

 **The Great Yohane:** did you bake it yourself?

 **Little Demon Riri~:** It was a mother-daughter collaboration. I suggested using strawberries instead of cherries because I know how much you love strawberries.

 **Little Demon Riri~:** It surprisingly turned out better than expected.

 **The Great Yohane:** anything that Riri makes will surely turned out great!

 **Little Demon Riri~:** Hehe, thanks Yocchan. I hope the free samples will convince you to do the ganbaruby in person tomorrow.

 **The Great Yohane:** we'll see little demon

Is what she said but Yoshiko already resigned to her fate. The fallen angel will do anything for her beloved Riri. Hopefully next time Riko will be the one doing something for her.

_**Wooby Kurosawa** retweeted your tweet._

"Yoshiko, I'm home!"

"Moooom!!! Riri's cake!!!"

* * *

"Yocchan would definitely look cute in that panda outfit! She'll look like an evil panda but cute nonetheless. Now time to check her progress."

2,919 retweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New poll
> 
> How many retweets by midnight?
> 
> +921  
> +101  
> +713
> 
> Whose birthday are you going for?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's have a little reader's participation! To join, just head over to my twitter account @Yrko_yohariko and cast your votes
> 
>  
> 
> Yohane's fate is in your hands!


End file.
